


The Hottest MILF in the Realms

by ninwin000



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, MILFs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwin000/pseuds/ninwin000
Summary: Sindel wants to get laid. Johnny Cage is the man for the job.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Sindel
Kudos: 2





	The Hottest MILF in the Realms

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back and punch this up a bit, especially since upon finishing it I realized I had an idea for a follow-up chapter. There are probably a few errors I need to fix anyway.
> 
> Edit: Holy shit, I hadn't realized it'd been over two years since I posted anything on here. It won't be another two and a half years before I add anything else, I promise.

Being the Queen of Edenia left her options for recreation tragically limited. This was a difficult time for the realm, establishing itself after generations under Shao Kahn’s control as part of Outworld, and Sindel was wary of doing anything that might compromise the throne.

Even so, her cunt needed a good, hard seeing to.

She truly endeavored not to be crass on the subject, but when you’ve lived as long as she, you understand your own basic needs and the importance of seeing to them.

Under normal circumstances, she could have her pick of lovers, but for now, she thought it best to go outside her normal sphere of influence. Someone fundamentally trustworthy but also harmless. Her thought process had led to look towards her daughter’s friends in Earthrealm.

The Shaolin lads were monks, presumably chaste—and even if he were thinking of breaking those vows, Liu Kang seemed unlikely to do so with anyone but Kitana. That ruled them out. Jackson Briggs was married to another woman. The assassin Sub-Zero might have been willing, but he was so emotionally closed-off that it probably would have taken some effort on her part to warm the young man up, and the less she had to work to get there, the better. She needed release, and soon.

No, the choice was quite clear as Sindel sized up the options: it needed to be Johnny Cage. He was unattached and would probably be quite enthusiastic at the prospect, judging from the lustful way he would stare at her body—and her daughter’s, and Jade’s, and his Earthrealm ally Sonya Blade’s—when he thought nobody was paying attention.

Yes, Johnny Cage was the right choice. All that was left was to track him down.

\---

Johnny Cage was used to surprises by this point. Well, technically, that didn’t really make sense, but there had certainly been a whole lot of weird shit in his life for a while. He’d adopted a “This might as well happen” attitude lately. Still, his brain wasn’t quite prepared for the visitor he found knocking at his front door that day.

Queen Sindel was dressed the same as she always was, which set off two instinctive reactions in this brain: A) he really hoped no paparazzi were lurking around today to get pictures of the strange MILF in a one-piece swimsuit and thigh-high heeled boots knocking on his door to publish alongside an article about him soliciting hookers; and 2) “Daddy like…”

“Your Majesty,” he said, somewhat puzzled.

“Hello, young man,” she responded in a crisp and proper affectation, and Cage tried not to think too much about the hot teacher fantasies he’d had in high school even as they came rushing back into his head.

“This is… unexpected.” He’d never actually spoken one-on-one with the Queen. They’d barely interacted, truth be told. To him, she was just Kitana’s Hot Mom. He wasn’t sure how exactly to behave around her. “Come in, um, please.”

She did. As poised and dignified as she was, it didn’t make her look stern. She was decidedly, if subtly, smiling.

“So, what can I do for you, Your Majesty. Is this something we should get the other Earthrealm guys in to talk about?”

“No, this is best kept between the two of us. You see, I need sexual satisfaction.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

With a snap of her fingers, every stitch of clothing on her body disappeared. Johnny’s heart leapt into his throat. Sindel’s body was every bit as perfect in the nude as he’d thought it’d be. Two enormous titties topped by wide, dark areolae and hardened nipples. Great big birthing hips. Legs that were long, and curvaceous, and muscular. A delicious looking snatch framed by silvery carpet to match the drapes.

“That’s… quite a trick,” he said, trying not to lose his patented Cage charm.

“I’ve been deprived of the pleasures of the bedroom for far too long,” she purred, her voice low and husky and dripping with sex. “And from our brief acquaintance I felt certain that you, young man, would be willing to assist me.”

“Hell yes,” Johnny said without an instant’s pause.

The slight hint of smirk on her face turned into a full-blown smile. She snapped her fingers again, and suddenly Johnny’s clothes were gone too. His cock was as rock-solid as it had ever been, and her first move was to examine it.

“Yes, this will do quite nicely,” she purred delicately as she traced a well-manicured finger up his hard-on.

She leaned forward and gave his cock a long, lustful lick from base to bell-end. Johnny wanted to start thinking about baseball, but he realized he’d suddenly forgot what baseball was. He’d forgotten everything except this fucking sex goddess in front of him, and how motherfucking (pun intended) lucky he was going to be.

“Take me to your bedchambers,” she commanded, and he eagerly guided her to the adjacent room.

No sooner were they at the edge of his bed then she gently nudged him backwards onto it. She stayed standing as he sat, and brought her face to his, kissing him deeply. That tongue that had felt so astonishing lapping at his dick felt just as good in his mouth. Her hands explored his chiseled physique, digging her fingers hungrily into his muscles. When she pulled her lips away from his, it was to smother his face in that phenomenal rack. Those melons were as soft as they looked. His lust overcame his deference to her, and he brought his hands up to squeeze them.

“Oh yes,” Sindel moaned as he kneaded her knockers, running his tongue up and down the valley of her cleavage. Her breathing grew faster and heavier as he started sucking on her nipples. Johnny was pretty fucking pleased with how excited she was so far, but it was only when she took one of his hands off of a juicy tit and brought it down to her even juicier pussy.

“Holy shit,” he blurted, a bit louder than he meant to. She was sopping wet, wetter than he’d chick he’d ever been with.

“Yes, it excites you, doesn’t it, young man,” she purred in his ear. She let go of his hand, and used hers instead to grab his cock, slowly stroking it, covering it in the juices from her cunt. “Have you ever made love to a Queen before?”

Johnny could think of a few witty retorts to that question, but thought better of it and just shook his head.

“A shame. You’re just the sort of stallion who’s meant to service a Queen. It’s a good thing I chose you, then.”

Johnny was just thinking You can say that again, when she turned around and sank down on him, sliding his throbbing member deep into her soaking pussy. He wasn’t just moaning anymore, he was positively yelling. Thank God he didn’t have neighbors.

Johnny hadn’t gotten a good look at Sindel’s ass before, but this babe was just as well-endowed in the rear as she was in the front, and boy, did she know how to work that fine rump of hers up and down on a cock. He squeezed her fleshy hips in his hands as she grinded on him, and when she felt them on her, she took his hands in her own and pulled them up to her boobs. Well shit, if she insists!

The bouncing of that big cougar booty on him was starting to bring Johnny close when Sindel slowed down her gyrations and turned to look at him from the corner of her eye. He hadn’t even said anything; he wondered if she could just tell that he was close. Like, magic or some shit.

Whatever the reason, the Queen decided it was time for a new position, and she pulled herself off of him to get on the bed properly. He was a stallion, after all, and she was ready to be a cowgirl.

The rhythm of her hips was even more incredible in this position, though, and he was on the edge again.

“Oh fuck, it’s so good,” he screamed, “You’re gonna make me explode!”

“No,” Sindel snapped, severity breaking through her moans of arousal, “You mustn’t.” Then she raised two fingers, which started glowing an alarming shade of purple, and placed them on his chest. “You will satisfy me first, and then I will tell you how you may finish.”

“Uh, yes ma’am,” Johnny replied, baffled but not turned off by this show of dominance. He could tell right away that she had placed some kind of spell on him, because while the sensation of her wet pussy and bucking hips was still as exciting as ever, he wasn’t about to cum anymore.

That issue dealt with, Johnny decided to lean into it, and moved his hands up from her hips to her tits. He squeezed those jugs like he was never going to squeeze a pair like them again, because frankly, he probably wasn’t. He certainly hoped Sindel would make a habit of this, but he’d be a fool to take this for granted, and was going to enjoy the most amazing fuck of his life as much as was physically possible.

As Sindel seemed to get closer, her own hands left his chest and she ran them through her hair, devastatingly sexy. When she closed her fists around tufts of her silvery-grey mane, he knew she was about to pop. When Sindel came, she came hard, her cunt clenching powerfully around his cock as she let out a scream the likes of which Johnny had never heard before. The room around them shuddered and Johnny could practically feel his skull rattling around in his brain. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant sensation, but with his dick buried balls-deep in the sweetest, wettest pussy he’d ever felt, Johnny just couldn’t feel any pain. If only he could summon that ability in a fight. But on the other hand, he’d much rather fuck than fight any day, especially with the eager MILF who had just ridden him harder than any woman ever.

As Sindel floated on her orgasmic high, she rolled off of him and onto her back on the bed.

“Now that I am finished, you may complete as well,” she groaned huskily, her voice still managing to sound commanding in the midst of her heavy, contented gasping. “Here,” she stuck out her chest and brought her hands up to cup her huge tits, presenting to him, “Spill your seed upon my breasts. It is the Edenian custom.”

Holy shit, Johnny thought. I gotta move to Edenia.

Now that the spell was lifted, it took almost no effort. Johnny fumbled up to lean over Sindel’s chest and the second he started jacking his cock, he exploded, spilling great white ropes of his jizz all over those enormous MILF melons. Sindel bit her lower lip and let out a low hum of pleasure, hands squeezing her tits together as his cum coated them.

As the last drops of Johnny’s cum spilled from his cock onto the Queen’s miraculous bust, so he also felt all his strength leave him, and he collapsed in a contented heap on the bed next to her. He was barely able to mumble out, “Oh my god,” and turn his head to face her naked body.

After a minute, Sindel stretched luxuriantly and got to her feet, chest still covered in his cum.

“This was a good decision. Thank you for your service, young man.”

He was prepared for the walk-out. He supposed it was only fair, in a way, since it wasn’t like he hadn’t done the same thing to plenty of ladies himself. It’d be one heluva good time while it lasted. Which is why he was surprised to hear her follow-up:

“I believe I should call on you more often. What do you think?”

Johnny grinned, and he knew without looking up that Sindel was smiling too, because she already knew the answer to that question.


End file.
